The present invention relates to a socket for retaining the pivot-forming spherical head of a rod in a cavity of substantially cylindrical shape.
Such a socket can be used in any system for coupling two components having a degree of pivoting freedom. For example, in vacuum boosters used for assisting the braking of motor vehicles, the push rod connected to the pedal is not displaced strictly in the axis of the booster. It is therefore necessary to provide a pivot connection between the piston of the booster and the push rod. This is also true of the push rod of a clutch or pump.
Where a brake booster is concerned, FR-A-2,132,063 describes the use of a counter-pivot made of elastomeric material, some of which flows into a groove made in the cavity when the spherical head of the push rod is introduced into the cavity. Such a counter-pivot is perfectly suitable if no appreciable tearing force is exerted on the push rod.
DE-A-3,308,042 overcomes the problem of tearing by means of a blocking element consisting of a segmental collar. This solution remains costly, especially in terms of the assembly time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a socket for retaining the pivot-forming spherical head of a rod, such that the rod withstands an appreciable tearing force, the socket moreover having to be economical and easy to install.